wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Spur
Spur was a member of the Las Vegas Protectorate who stuck out. Until he abandoned it along with the rest of his team. Personality Comfortable with manipulation. Relationships His team He had a lot of loyalty to members of his team.Nix, Blowout, Leonid and Floret joined Satyrical in their anger. Heroes in more flamboyant and colorful costumes than normal, their moods a contrast in how dark they were. Spur and Ravine seemed more lost than angry, but the way they retreated into their group as we passed told me that they would side with their team over us. - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 Even in a very dangerous situation Spur trusted in the team's ability to cope.I drew my knife. The one that wasn’t special. “Woah,” Golem said. He put his hand on my wrist. “Woah, woah, woah.” “She’s bluffing,” Spur said, unfazed. “She’s scary, she’s got a reputation, but she’s bluffing here. There’s no way she follows through.” “I think you’re badly underestimating how pissed off I am,” I said. I was surprised at just how right I was. The mounting anger caught me off guard. “Doing this, screwing around, stabbing people in the back, screwing with the system when we’re trying to save humanity?” “We’re saving it too,” Spur said. “Satyr, the others, they’ve got this situation handled. Give them… two or three more hours, and the threats are going to be dealt with, Cauldron will be secure, or as secure as they can be, after you account for injuries and deaths at the hands of the invading group. You go in there, you’re just going to muck up a delicate exfiltration operation.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.3 Given the number of jobs they've worked together this was likely based on past experience. Bad Canary Claimed to be a fan of hers, even remembering most of her music. It is unknown how accurate this is. Appearance Spur is described as in his mid-twenties, and acceptably attractive. He has bleached white hair and wears a costume themed around barbed wire, with real barbed wire mixed with tattoos of the same. He wears acid-bleached jeans and a simple black mask, covering the upper part of his head, with the image of a circle of barbed wire on his forehead.“I remember you,” Spur said. He smiled. Teeth that had been professionally done, no doubt. He wasn’t bad looking, but not quite my type. Spiky hair, and a costume that mingled barbed wire tattoos with real barbed wire, where his skin was exposed. Mid twenties, with hair bleached to a near-white and acid washed jeans. His mask was simple, black, covering the upper half of his face, with only a circle of barbed wire at the brow. A trademark of thinker powers, to do the whole forehead thing. A precog who was most effective in the midst of chaos and heightened emotions, and fairly competent otherwise. “Bad Canary?” - Excerpt from Venom 29.3 Abilities and Powers Spur is a thinker whose precognition functions best when everyone around him is at their worst; FUBAR, in the midst of chaos and heightened emotions. He doesn't appear to be a powerful pre-cog, but is competent cold reader, bluffer and more even without his powers boosted.“And how did he know the passwords?” Golem asked. “He guessed the cake thing through cold reading. White with blue, like Weaver’s costume. Made sense. That Taylor didn’t eat much… well, look at her. The rest… torture? Coercion through other means?” “Torture?” I asked. Spur raised his chin a bit, but didn’t do or say anything to suggest otherwise. - Excerpt from Venom 29.3 His association with Blowout is probably intentional, as both their powers react to heightened emotions allowing for power synergy.That wasn’t the big issue. Blowout was. He wasn’t as stylish or attractive as the others, with a featureless mask that had a single ‘eye’ at the brow, his head shaved. His armor panels had lights that slowly rotated from one color to another, like a chintzy car stereo. Unassuming, when he wasn’t engaged in a fight. When he was, the lights would be flaring, muscles would be standing out, and there would be noise, shock and awe involved. Blowout wasn’t a tinker; he had telekinetically assisted strength, which meant that when he was hoisting a car over his head, he was doing it with his mind more than with his arms. The strength and durability increased with the size of the audience and the reaction he got from them. His secondary power was the effect he had on his enemies, feeding on the same reactions that fueled his strength to new heights and leaving his targets stunned, reacting slower, taking longer to pick themselves up off the ground. On paper, he was the case-in-point of what Leonid had been talking about, the hand that distracts while the other hand sets up the trick. - Excerpt from Venom 29.6 This and the above may be what really made him able to operate in the Thinker heavy environment of Las Vegas. Spur possibly has an enhanced memory, as he is able to remember all of Canary's songs as well as the lyrics, when even she claimed to have trouble recalling them.“I remember you, ...You were famous,” he said. “The whole trial thing. You-“ Canary’s expression fell. “-got robbed,” he said. “Dick,” Floret said. “Like that’s how she wants to be remembered.” “I remember the music too,” he protested. “Yeah,” Canary said. She rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact. “It doesn’t matter anyways, does it? Long time ago, and we’ve got better things to worry about.” “Vulgarishous,” he said. “Ur-sound? Lineless?” “You’re probably cheating,” she said. “I could sing the lyrics,” he answered. “It would make me sure you’re cheating. I barely remember the lyrics.” “I don’t believe that for a second,” Spur answered her. “Eh, guys? Back me up. My power doesn’t give me a way to cheat, does it?” “No,” Floret said. “He’s genuine. And none of us have ways to clue him in.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.3 It's possible that he is genuinely that big of a fan of her work but his manipulative behaviour makes that hard authenticate.Either Spur was fucking with me, or things were fucked. Fuck it all. “People like you are the reason we deserve to lose,” I said, gripping the knife. “Every step of the way, it’s been people refusing to cooperate, refusing to talk plain truth. From day one, even. You’re the reason humanity deserves to get wiped out.” “Great,” he said. “You’re still not going to use that knife on either of us.” It was said with the smug tone of someone who could see the future. I glanced at Canary. I could see the hurt on her face. “I get it,” Spur said. “See it coming. If it helps, I do remember the music.” Rachel stepped forward, giving me a little push to get me out of the way, and then slugged him. He dropped, unconscious. Golem set about binding him to the cave floor with hands of stone. - Excerpt from Venom 29.3 History Background Trigger conditions unknown. Post-Echidna First seen when Pretender was being taken into custody.“Spur?” I said, “Raise your right hand?” He did. There were bugs on the fingers. “He was moving his hand. A one-handed sign language. I assume everyone on your team knows it.” “I was thinking of Canary’s music,” Spur told me. He stepped forward, putting a hand on Canary’s shoulder as he did so. She turned, so they were both facing me. “Piano keys. Mnemonic tool. That is something our team uses.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.3 Gold Morning He was last seen being moved into Protectorate custody with Nix, though it is probable he was pulled into Gold Morning. He failed to negotiate a release from custody despite knowing what happened to Revel and others.“Fantastic,” Spur answered. “Tell us where the heroes are. No nonsense,” I said. “Fake wall, fake rock, wherever. Talk.” “Let’s hear what you’re offering in exchange,” Nix said. “No,” I responded. I used my bugs to open the Dragonfly’s ramp. “You don’t know that they’re safe,” Spur said. He smiled a little. “If you want to know what happened to Satyr, explain,” I said. “Waste any time, and we leave and send the PRT here to investigate. You won’t get any answers.” “Hard sell?” Spur asked. “Satyr can handle himself.” “Apparently not,” Imp said. Someone elbowed her. - Excerpt from Venom 29.9 He was last mentioned being taken into Protectorate custody,The Protectorate is just on the other side of the portal, collecting Satyr’s teammates, Nix and Spur. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 but given later events it is unknown if he remained in it or even survived Trivia *His name is likely a reference to the saying "spur of the moment" with the barbed wire imagery as a sort of visual pun. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Thinker Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Worm Characters